it has been found that there is considerable advantage in being able to blend with one's surroundings in such activities as hunting, military maneuvers, etc., and accordingly, many attempts have been made to develop materials providing for the concealment of the wearer or user against another background. Most of these attempts have been made using a two dimensional printed pattern on a planar sheet of material (e.g., fabric or the like), which, while possibly producing a reasonable facsimile of the background, cannot achieve the effects of light and shadow due to the two dimensional surface. While attempts have been made to create such an effect, such attempts can never be totally successful due to their fixed pattern, when the natural environment is ever changing due to the angle of sunlight and the resulting shadows created, etc.
Moreover, any pattern printed in quantity must be repetitious if produced efficiently; one cannot continually produce new screens for printing ever changing patterns for mass consumption. As a result, even though a particular area of a pattern may appear to be randomized, the repeating of the pattern over a length of material still provides a somewhat synthetic and artificial appearance.
The need arises for a camouflage material which provides a three dimensional, textured external appearance, which appearance closely simulates tree bark or the like. Means must also be provided to break up the repetitious pattern generally found in printed camouflage materials, and thereby provide a realistic, natural appearing material for use in the manufacture of camouflage clothing, covers, and other related articles providing for the concealment of persons or property within.